The romances of NCIS
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: The title kind of says it all. It's a Tiva and McAbby romance. More Tiva than McAbby, but there is some McAbby. it was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, so please be nice, but I didn't get it posted on here till just now. please read and review and tell my if you think the characters were out of character.


A/N: so this fic is actually the first fic I ever wrote but I deleted it so now I typed it back up and put on here. This is just very, VERY much a romance story because I really can't write anything but romance it's just too hard for me. Oh yeah it might be a little AU but I know that sometimes the characters aren't totally in character, at least I don't think so.

Disclaimer: nope I don't own it, never have owned it and never will.

* * *

IN THE N.C.I.S. SQUAD ROOM.

All was quiet in the N.C.I.S. squad room as the fearless team of Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat doing the paperwork that had come from the case they finished earlier that day.

"Leave, it's late" said Gibbs.

"Anyone up for a drink?" asked brown haired, brown eyed Tony DiNozzo as him and his team mates entered the elevator and joined forensic specialist Abby Sciuto.

"I'm up for it!" said Ziva as she pulled her wavy brown hair down from the ponytail that it had been in most of the day.

"Not tonight Tony." Said Abby in her normal cheery voice as her customary pigtails bounced all over the place.

When they reached the parking lot Tony and Ziva walked towards their cars arguing over which bar to go to so McGee took that opportunity to whisper to Abby "see you in a few."

AT A COFFEE SHOP.

"A few minutes later McGee and Abby were seated at a late night coffee shop and their subject had landed on futures.

AT THE BAR.

Meanwhile at the bar Tony and Ziva had been talking nonchalantly when suddenly Ziva became very serious and said "Tony do you mind talking?"

"No, what's up?"

"I have some personal things I would like to discuss with you."

"Ok, what's up?" asked Tony who was now getting very curious.

"I would not like to discuss them in the middle of a bar"

"My place is open."

"Let's go!"

AT TONY'S APARTMENT.

"Ok, now will you tell me what's going on?" asked Tony who was starting to get worried.

"Tony we have very risky jobs, yes?" Ziva asked as she shifted uncomfortably on Tony's couch and glanced around his green colored living room

"Yes we do, we risk our lives every day to help others." Said Tony not understanding how this had anything to do with 'personal things.'

"Tony, this might seem a little weird, but I have a secret and it's been killing me having to keep it in recently, and you are the only person I can tell"

"I'm sure you could tell Gibbs, or what about Ducky?"

"No Tony I cannot tell them, it must be you"

"Well do you want to tell me?" asked Tony who was now getting very worried that Ziva had somehow reached her breaking point.

"Tony, I'm not sure how I will put this but—I need to know if—if you…"

AT THE COFFE E SHOP.

"Listen" McGee said to Abby "I know Gibbs will kill me for this but Abby I'm tired of this" he said alternating pointing in between him and her "I'm tired of being just friends, Abby what ever happened to us? When we first met we went out together and we were so happy, then we fell apart. Abby I—I love you, I have since the first time we attempted dating, but I never wanted to say anything because I didn't want to mess things up between us." McGee finished and then he suddenly felt a whole lot better because he had gotten that out.

"Tim- I—I don't what to say"

"Just tell me the truth; do you feel the same way? If not I can accept that, but I need to know."

"Tim I—I do love you" said Abby leaving McGee speechless as he was expecting a full on rejection.

AT TONY'S APARTMENT.

Meanwhile at Tony's apartment there was no longer any talking going on, but there was defiantly kissing going on.

Once they broke apart they both had looks of mingled shock, surprise, and terror on their faces.

"I had better be going" Ziva said quickly as she picked up her purse and nearly ran out the door.

THE NEXT MORNING AT N.C.I.S.

The next morning Ziva walked in with an unusually big smile on her face

"Did you have a good night last night Ziva?" McGee asked her

"Well….." Ziva started to reply

FLASHBACK STARTS.

"_Tony, I'm not sure how I put this, but I need to know if—if you…"_

"_If I what?"_

"_If you—love me?"_

"_Ziva-"_

"_Never mind I am being stupid" said Ziva as she stood up and picked her purse up then started for the door._

"_Ziva wait" said Tony as he grabbed Ziva hand to keep her from going any further._

"_What Tony!"_

"_I do love you I just haven't found a way to tell you._

_It was then that they began kissing in the middle of Tony's living room._

"Ziva-Ziva!"

FLASHBACK ENDS.

"Sorry—yes, yes you could say I had a good night. What about you?"

"Fairly good. Morning Tony"

"Morning McProbie. Morning Ziva"

"Morning Tony" replied Ziva with a flirty smile.

"I'm going down to Abby's lab if anyone needs me" said McGee leaving his desk.

After McGee left Tony and Ziva started to talk

"Ziva about last night"

"What about last night?" Gibbs asked as he walked in

"I—uh—we kinda—um did some things last night." Tony stammered.

"DiNozzo my office now!" barked Gibbs.

"Oh no" said Tony under his breath

"Tell him the truth" Ziva told him.

IN THE ELEVATOR.

Once Tony and Gibbs were in the elevator Gibbs hit the emergency stop button and the elevator stopped and the lights went out.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about hmm?" Gibbs asked Tony

"Yes boss, but I don't care what you say, and if you're going to fire one of us fire me I'll find another job"

"Tony"

"No boss, my turn to tal-"

"DiNozzo!"

"What?"

"Tony, I only wanted you and Ziva to freak out, I'm happy for you two; I honestly expected this three years ago." Said Gibbs as he flips the switch again, then head slaps Tony "but DiNozzo, if you hurt her I will kill you"

"I have no intensions of hurting her boss."

"I know, but I had to tell you" Gibbs said as the doors opened and Tony rushed over to Ziva.

"How'd it go?" Ziva asked him as he came over to her desk

"Its fine, we just have to keep it out of the office"

"Oh Tony I love you"

"I love you too Ziva."

* * *

End A/N: so I changed some things from my original copy because my original copy is nowhere near good because it was the first FanFics I ever wrote so this version is shorter because I left tons of un-needed stuff out. Now off that subject; I will probably not be posting stuff as fast as a have the past few days because I have been using my mom's laptop and I type a lot faster on small keyboards then I do big keyboards but know I have to give my mom's laptop back to her for now, but I will try to work on some new stories as soon as possible! Love y'all! And until next time; see ya!


End file.
